He Was The One Who Saved Him
by AnimeGirl19984
Summary: England had always been bitter and lonely, but he never meant to hurt him. He didn't know what it was like to love someone like this. He never knew what was going in the crazy head of his. Why was he feeling this way towards the man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is my fourth story, and I hope you like it! I tried to keep in characters with most of them, but there might be some OOCness. I'll try my best not to let that happen though!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

"You think you can defeat me like that amigo?!" a man with a slight Spanish accent teased.

Spain smiled his usual grin, filled with malice as he looked down. He wore an elegant green robe with delicate gold stitching etched on the sleeve and on the outer lines; his fancy pirate hat off to the side of his tousled brown hair.

"What a shame! And I thought you were the great British Empire!" he boasted, holding his blade at his victim's throat and stepping onto the bare chest of the other nation.

The blonde Brit scowled at the Spaniard, helplessly trapped under the man's foot and blade. His clothing was seared with cuts and was tainted with his own blood. His body was cut up, but the bleeding had stopped from each of them.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, you bloody git!" he growled as the tip of the blade inched closer to his throat. He could feel the blood dripping down his neck as a small cut was made.

"You'll never win. I'll _never_ surrender to someone like you!" England said, spitting as much hate as he could possibly summon.

Spain's grin grew wider, his emerald green eyes glaring at the Brit. "I'm afraid you have. Admit it. I win. _Usted no puede posiblemente esperan salir de esta,_" he said softly, raising the blade up to England's chin.

"Don't worry Britain, a great empire like you won't be forgotten. But it is a shame to see you go so soon." He laughed manically as he raised his sword. In one swift move, he brought the sword down in a swipe.

England woke up, his palms and face was sweating. He gripped his nightshirt, trying to feel his heart beat. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _He took in short, shallow breaths as he pulls himself out of his senses. That bloody Spanish git! How dare he mock the great and powerful England? The blonde cursed at himself. How could he have thought it was real? That Spain has never won anything against him before! That's right! But, he still had an uneasy feeling, recalling all the things that happened in the dream.

After waking up, England got dressed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. 'Hm. What shall I eat today….' He pondered. He could always make his world famous scones, but he debated against it. He was tired of having to deal with the smoke and the fire alarm around the stove. Maybe just a nice cup of tea will do.

There was an unexpected knock at the door. The Brit stopped abruptly and stared in the direction of the entrance.

"Who the bloody hell is visiting me?" He said aloud, though he didn't mean to. Without a response, his door busted open and in a quick blur, he saw a brown colored jacket and blonde hair charging at him as he was taken by surprise.

"DUUUUUDDDDEE!" He yelled, slamming the other country against the wall. England's head snapped forward from the impact, feeling dizziness in his head.

"America! You idiot! What was that for!" he said angrily, flashing the American glares. "In what world gives you the right to break into my bloody home?!"

America answered it by laughing, patting his head. "You're funny Britain! Anyways, I'm here to tell you that the meeting will be at my place! It's going to be AWE-SOME!" He boasted, the obnoxious smile glued to his perfect face.

The older nation scoffed, snapping his head to the side to get America out of his view. "And what makes you think I'll be coming to the meeting?" America stared at the blonde, his face blank and expressionless as if he was confused.

"Dude, you have to come! It's at my place after all! AND IT'S A MEETING! You can't just miss out on a world meeting!" England frowned, knowing that he was right, though he didn't want to admit it.

Several moments passed without any of the nations talking.

"Fine! I'll be at the stupid meeting! But don't expect me to stay long if you keep shoving your mouth with those _wretched _burgers of yours!" As if on cue, the younger nation was stuffing his face in a juicy burger.

"WHaaaaa? Buff theeze r good!" he said through a full mouth.

It took Britain a lot of effort to not smack his former colony right now. Instead, he shoved America out his broken door and kicked him out. He was in no mood to deal with his shenanigans. He had other important matters to attend to, like getting the cup of tea he had planned.

"…..So we need to solve world hunger buy giving everyone burgers!" yelled America. An argument broke out to testify against America's idiotic response.

"You idiot! World hunger can't be easily solved like that! Where do we get the bloody supplies? And why your burgers?!" England argued back.

"Ohonhonhon~ At least he's thinking about other people, and not himself like someone I know!" France said with a laugh, staring at the blonde haired Englishman.

England shot him a glare, frustration getting the best of him.

"What did you say you bloody frog?" he repented, grabbing the French's collar.

"I'll have you know I'm not a narcissist as you, you bloody wanker!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

Punches were thrown around between the two countries, causing a giant commotion in the meeting room. Another blonde haired nation covers his face with his hand, trying to calm down before he totally loses it.

"Vhy must all meetings end in fights?" he groaned, his German accent clearly heard.

"Ve~ don't worry Germany! It will be ok when the pasta comes, right?" Italy commented, daydreaming about pasta now.

A short Asian nation slouched down in his seat as he tries to 'read the atmosphere' and refrained from speaking. A tall, white haired man stood over the two European nations as they fought, laughing and smiling as he enjoyed himself.

"Little countries are so entertaining!" Immediately the two nations stopped at his feet, looking up at the Russian.

"Kesesesese~ Zhe awesome Prussia is here! Bow to me now!" echoed a voice from behind the meeting doors.

America, who was stuffing his face with fries and soft drinks, paused for a moment and watched the doors open, revealing the albino man. He had a confident smile on his pale face, his white hair dropped down on his face, and his ruby eyes looking determined.

"Bruder!?" Germany gasped in horror, wondering what his sibling was up to. "Vhat are you doing here?"

"Kesesese~ To attend the meeting of course!" He said matter-of-factly. Shoving the French nation off, England managed to get up and brush of the dust from his uniform.

"Meetings are for mature nations only, Prussia," he scowled, glancing at the new nation. "That means _you _shouldn't be here."

Prussia just laughed it off, giving the British nation a defiant look. "I _am_ mature. Can't you see zhat I am vearing my awesome, 'mature' suit?"

He smirked, scanning the other nation to see what he would do. He snorted, giving the albino the cold shoulder as he headed for his seat. England did not want to continue the argument, seeing as he won't be leaving anytime soon. The former Tectonic Knight took a seat next to his little brother, smiling brightly.

"Alright dudes! Now! Back to business! I'd say we figure out a way to- HEY WAIT!" America said suddenly.

"Why is Prussia here? He's not even a country!" he pointed out, as if he forgotten that the dissolved nation was there.

"Ha! That's what I was trying to say!" Britain said victoriously, shooting Prussia a stare. "He shouldn't be here _because _he's not a nation! After all, this is for _real _nations! Not for some former piece of land!"

There was silence in the room as the Brit shot Prussia and killing look. He was right, of course. He always is. He smirked, knowing that he can't be proven wrong now. His smile instantly wiped off his face as he stared at the albino, seeing the pain and the struggle to keep the tears back in his eyes.

"You're vight. I shouldn't be here." With that, the great Prussia stood up and walked out the room, leaving the other nations in a state of shock.

**So chapter 1 is done! I do plan on continuing the story, so please be patient! I would also love to see some reviews and some critiques on how I can write better! Also I'm sorry if the story is a little bit too short! Thanks a bunch and I hoped you enjoyed reading this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! School has been pretty busy lately, and I apologize in advance! I'll try to be more active in updating, but I might be a little slow, so be patient! Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Hetalia or Hetalia itself.  
**

* * *

"Dude, Britain! You didn't have to be so harsh man!" America commented, glancing over at the Brit.

"Und now I have to go and comfort him. Zhanks a lot Britain," Germany scowled, getting up to go after Prussia.

"Ve~ I'll go with you Germany!" the Italian country hugged Germany from behind, his eyes still a little sleepy from his short nap.

"Si, you should have been so harsh amigo," said a Spanish man.

"Shut up Spain! Wait- When did you get here?!" he shook his head, deciding it was the least of his problem to wonder where he came from.

The English nation stared after the entrance, baffled at the revelation. Now the countries were _against _him. He bit his lips, cursing at himself. All of the other nations looked at him expectantly, all except Germany who was on his way out the door, dragged along with Italy.

"Wait, Germany. I'll go and apologize to him." The Brit said, heading for the door already.

The said nation only gave a hmph, but he let Britain go instead. "Italy, get off my leg now!" He demanded, trying to pry his companion off.

The doors closed behind England as he paced through the corridors of the place. Around every corner he would check to see if he could see the Prussian man. After he wandered around for a couple minutes, the blonde sighed in defeat as the other nation is nowhere to be found. He sat down on a nearby bench out in the hallways and hung his head down low in defeat.

"Where could that bloody Prussia be…" he murmured, half-expecting the ex-nation to appear just then. When no signs showed the albino coming, England covered his face in his hands as his stress level proceeds to soar up.

"Vhy are jou following me?" an all too familiar voice rang in the blonde's head. He looked up and was surprised to see the former Tectonic Knights leaning against the opposite wall, his head hung low as he looked at the ground. Prussia glanced up, his gleaming red eyes focused on the man who had insulted and humiliated him in front of the other nations as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, there you are Prussia. I was just looking for you…" England said with a gulp. "Listen…. I wanted to…" he pried for the right words, but something in his pride prevented him from saying it.

"Vhat? Vhat did jou vant?" Prussia said with impatience. His slender hand was tapping on his elbow, waiting for the other nation to answer.

England swallowed one last time before deciding that it was best to apologize now, or else he won't be able to later. "I-I…. wanted to say I'm sorry." He said in a strained voice, gripping his chest. Was it always this hard for him? "I-I didn't mean what I said back there. I am truly….sorry." He glanced up, expecting to see the other nation glaring at him, but was taken aback.

Prussia was smiling. Smiling like his usual self as he let out a soft chuckle. What was so funny? "Don't vorry. I vasn't offended. Much." The albino said with a smirk as a small yellow bird lands on his right shoulder. "Isn't zhat right, Gilbird?" He said glancing over to his little companion. The bird gave a single tweet as it nods in agreement.

The great British nation gapped in astonishment. "A-are you sure?" uncertainty filled his voice. Somehow he couldn't believe Prussia would be so… forgiving. The silver haired man nods, snickering at the Brit's expression.

"Listen, if jou vant to make it up, buy me pancakes tomorrow!" he said in a somewhat teasing tone. "And something for Gilbird too!" the bird tweets and flaps its little wings, happy that it might be getting something. The yellow creature flew over to the blonde and perches on his shoulder. It chirped a lovely melody as it swayed back and forth on Britain's military uniform.

"Gilbird! Come back jou little freak!" Gilbert scolded the small creature, but despite that, the bird continues to linger on the other nation's shoulder.

England was absolutely dumbfounded. The great former Tectonic Knight, the one who conquered almost all of Europe and was merciless, was forgiving him so easily. On the other hand, he didn't want to test the other's limits, so instead he smiles along. He had to admit, Prussia's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Of course. I shall get you some tomorrow, Prussia," Britain said as he stood up from his seat. He stood in front of the man and held out a hand, which Prussia took and shook vigorously.

"Don't forget! Kesesese~!" Prussia replied with a giant grin plastered on his face and pulled England in to pat him on the back. "Now, go back to zhe meeting before mein bruder comes and forces you!"

England let out a chuckle. "Very true. Well, farewell until then I guess?" He gestured a goodbye with a salute and started to head back to the meeting. The blonde couldn't help but continue to smile as the heavy guilt was lifted off of his chest. 'Until then.' He thought as his heart seemed to beat faster.

* * *

Britain opened up the door and was not at all disappointed at what lay in front of him. In fact, it terrified him. A tall, 'chunky' Russian man was plopped on the ground, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. He blocked most of the door, but the British man managed to barely slide through.

"You will become one with Russia, da?" the giant nation said with a snide look. It seemed like he was crushing someone underneath him as he jumped up and landed straight down.

"Sacre blue! How much do you weigh Russia!" A blonde man said with an exasperated breath. Tear were practically streaming down the Frenchman's face as he endured the back pain from the cold climate nation. "S'il vous plait! Please! I beg you! Please get off me!" France pleaded with an agonized look.

"Ha! Russia, dude! I think you're heavier than me!" America retorted as he sipped his cola drink. He pumped a fist up in the air, as if it was a victory that someone was heavier than the young blonde nation.

The American quickly regretted it as he felt an evil presence behind him. He gulped down his last sip of soda as fear quickly dawned in on him to who it was. "Dude….i was kidding…. Hahaha…. Get it?" Alfred said with a shaky smile, trying to lighten up the Russian's mood.

"I don't get it, da…" Russia said in a voice full of malice. England stealthily manages to sneak out the door as he senses many bad things were going to happen to his former colony. He would help America out in any situations; there was no question about it. The only exception though, was against the light haired nation of Russia.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came by with ease as the sun softly rose up from behind to outskirts of land, showing its many hues of red, orange, and red. The blonde nation of England was still tucked in bed, quietly murmuring something in his sleep. His messy hair was tousled to the side from yet another restless night. He was finally got some 'peaceful' rest, or at least that was what could be perceived from his relaxed face.

A knock boomed throughout the British mansion, waking the Brit up. He adjusted himself to lean on one arm; the other rubbing his face as he groggily stood up.

"Who the bloody hell is at my door," he complained, hoping it's not that stupid American again. Ever since the last visit, he had his door reinforced with steel hinges. And a second door…with more locks on it.

It took awhile for Britain to untangle through the mess of locks and opened the door slightly ajar. "Yes? Who is?" he said with a gruff voice.

"Did jou forget zhe promise already?" said a heavily accented voice from the door. A tall Prussian man stood in the door, wearing a casual semi and jeans, his ghastly silver hair covering part of his face. Perched on top of his shoulder was his little companion, singing a tune in reply to the several other tweets from the outside.

England ruffled the back of his head, making his blonde hair even messier than it was before. "O-oh. Of course not! I didn't forget!" he said hastily. He was not a used to having people come over to his house, especially for food. "U-uh. Come on in Prussia. Make yourself at home!" He opened the door so that the ex-nation could come in.

"Just…let me get dressed first. I apologize if I look…less than presentable," the Brit said with a half hearted chuckle as he lead Prussia to the dining room.

"Ja ja. Go ahead. I can vait," the albino said nonchanlantly, making himself comfortable as he took a seat and rested his feet on the table. He leaned back in his chair and stretches his arms by putting them over his head.

With a nod, England hurried to his room upstairs to get changed (not to mention fix his hair) before shuffling back down the stairs to the Prussian. He grabbed his coat that was hanging on a nearby chair by the kitchen and puts it on. "Let me go buy you the pancakes. It won't take long-"

"Vhat? Jou are going to buy zhe pancakes?" Prussia said in surprised tone. "I thought jou were vere going to make it!" Gilbird chirped along, flapping its wings.

Britain's eyes widen as he stared at the visiting nation with disbelief. "W-what?" he said, his mouth gapped as he tried to find words to describe his astonishment. "Y-you want me to make it?"

The silver haired man smirked and nodded his head. "Ja. I heard jour pancakes vere zhe best!"

Obliviously it was meant sarcastically by whoever said it, but despite that England felt obliged to. "Of-of course! I'll get right on it!" he said with some pep in his voice. He was actually going to _cook_ for someone, and that someone wasn't forced to eat it! 'Take that America! And you too you bloody frog!' England thought victoriously as he took off his jacket in exchange for a kitchen apron.

After many failed attempts at trying to make a pancake (and the smoke alarm going off more than a few times), England comes out with a plate full of the food, some dark smog on his right cheek. He gave a cough as some smoke entered his lungs. To everyone's surprise, the pancakes weren't burnt, crisp, on fire, or alive but rather 'normal'. Now the real test is how it tastes…

"There you go Prussia. One full plate of pancakes!" England said proudly, an obnoxious smile on his face. Prussia was raring to wolf down the plate, but stopped himself when he realized something was missing.

"Vere is zhe syrup?" the albino inquired, looking at the bland meal. His crimson eyes glanced up at England expectantly, but only noticed the nation scratching the back of his head. With a shrug, the great Prussia picked up a fork and started to eat, occasionally feeding Gilbird a couple bites. Within minutes, he had cleared the plate empty.

"U-uh…" England started to say, but was reluctant. This man had just eaten 14 pancakes within just three minutes _and _isn't falling over with dread. "H-how was it?"

The former Tectonic Knight patted his full stomach and took a deep breath. The yellow chick was lying flat on the table, passed out from the amount of food it had ingested. "Zhat was veally good!" he said with laugh. "Zhe best!" a wide grin came on his face as he gazed up at England head-on.

Flabbergasted, the blonde nation tried to utter some words, but only managed a soft croak. Prussia actually _liked _his cooking. In fact he had just called it _the best_. The _best_. He certainly was not expecting that and froze in his spot.

"England?" the albino stood up and was now in front of the Brit. "Hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of the other nation's face. It took awhile before England came to his senses and snapped out of his trance.

"O-oh. Pardon me…I…wasn't…uh…paying attention," he said quietly, still not quite over the trauma. Prussia laughed and patted the blonde hard on his back.

"Jou should cook more often! Keseses~!" the silver-haired man said and wrapped his arm around England's neck, transferring some of his weight onto the other nation. Being unstable as he was, England tilted a bit to the other side but managed to stay upright as the Prussian leaned on him.

"O-oh thank you for the compliments Prussia-"

"Call me Gilbert!" he said with an obnoxious grin. "Ve're buds now, aren't ve?" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Ah… right. Gilbert. Thank you for the compliments. I honestly haven't had anyone eat my food before so…" England said with nervous chuckle.

"Say, England-"

"Please, call me Arthur. It would only be appropriate if I am to call you Gilbert now," England said with a grin.

Gilbert laughed and patted the blond nation on the shoulder. "Vorzüglich! Vill be zhe best of friends now, no? Kesesese~! Of course zhat means joure going to be vith mein friends Spain and France!" he went over to the table to pick up the poor unconscious bird up. "Vake up Gilbird! No time to be snoozin'!" he said as he poked the yellow chick's stomach. The little creature chirped tiredly as it turned in his palms, waving one of its wings to tell him to go away. Arthur chuckled at the comical sight, wiping his dirty hands on the kitchen apron.

"Oh dear no. Not that bloody frog," he cringed at the thought of being _friends _with the very nation that has always taunted him since he was young. Wanting to change the subject, he glanced over at the feathered creature. "He's a very cute bird, Gilbert," the name was still unfamiliar as he said it, but thought he would get a used to it eventually.

Prussia was still trying to wake his companion up, but quickly gave up as he found it was futile. "Ja, he is, but he's very lazy. Say, Arthur, can I perhaps stay over for awhile?" the albino asked, his ruby eyes darted at the British nation. "Mein bruder vont let me back at the house until night time," he said nonchalantly as if it's happen many times before, which it has.

"U-uh. I guess you can, seeing as there's no one else at home with me," Arthur said, caught off guard yet again.

"Great! Zhat means a lot to me!" the former nation said, relief flooding his mind. "After all, I don't have anything else to do, except maybe….." he smirked, plotting something in his mischievous mind.


End file.
